ET Goes Home
by JenKrushnic
Summary: 'Ele não tinha mais tempo para perder com bobagens, porque o tempo estava acabando.'


**ET Goes Home**

_We knew this day would come_

Sabíamos que esse dia chegaria

_We knew it all along, how did it come so fast?_

Sabíamos o tempo todo, como chegou tão rápido?

Sentou-se com ele na banqueta do bar e suspirou fundo. Estavam ali para pegar o arco do cupido, ele tinha pedido sua ajuda e não teria como recusar, não depois de tudo, não depois do que passaram, não depois daquela amizade profunda que compartilhava com o anjo.

_Fale comigo. – pediu, mas a voz não deixava transparecer a ansiedade em ouvi-lo falar. – Tem certeza disso? Você está subindo para o Paraíso e vai trancar a porta atrás de você.

_É. Eu sei. – ele retrucou, bebendo um pouco da cerveja, fazendo os olhos de Dean se fixarem no lento movimento da garganta, era quase torturante tê-lo assim, tão perto e tão longe.

_Você causou muito estrago lá em cima, cara. Você acha que eles vão deixar isso pra lá? – perguntou, a imagem de Castiel sendo machucado pelos irmãos, fez o caçador morder os lábios.

_Quer dizer se acho que me matarão? – ele perguntou, mas não parecia assustado ou com medo, talvez Castiel não tivesse medo de nada, afinal era um anjo. – Sim, pode ser. – e a resposta dele cortou o coração do outro.

_Então é isso? – e desviou os olhos dos dele, se sentia incomodado, aquela sensação de que tinha algo extremamente errado com tudo aquilo não lhe abandonava. – ET vai pra casa. – voltou os olhos para ele e Castiel tinha uma expressão de não entendimento que fez o caçador rir, mas não um riso de todo feliz.

Não queria que ele fosse embora, Castiel era importante demais para simplesmente sair de sua vida assim, depois de cinco anos juntos, lutando lado a lado, seria uma perda incalculável, talvez mais dolorida e devastadora do que perder seu pai, sua mãe ou Sammy.

_This is our last night, but is late_

Essa é a nossa última noite, mas já está tarde

_'Cause I know_

Porque eu sei que

_I will have to slip away_

Vou ter que ir embora

Prendeu a respiração por um momento. Tentando controlar a vontade de dizer ao anjo, seu anjo, que tinha algo errado, que eles podiam tentar concertar o céu de algum outro jeito, mas não teve chance, antes que pudesse sequer abrir a boca para falar, Castiel tocou de leve em seu cotovelo.

_Dean? – ele perguntou e o caçador mordeu os lábios ao ouvi-lo dizer seu nome.

_Sim?

Castiel suspirou fundo. Sentia o coração bater descompassado daquele jeito já tão conhecido, por causa de Dean. Era como se aqueles olhos verdes tivessem um poder sobrenatural sore si, como se não pudesse viver sem o protegido, mas isso logo mudaria, ele iria para o céu e não voltaria mais, por um longo tempo e talvez, quando voltasse, Dean não estivesse mais ali.

_O que, Cas? – perguntou ao ver que o anjo não falaria mais nada.

Não se importou em parecer fraco, mesmo que fosse uma grande ofensa para um guerreiro o que ia admitir, mas ainda assim, precisava que Dean soubesse, ele não era invencível, sabia que era provável que não teria mais nenhuma chance de dizer aquilo.

_Eu tenho medo, Dean. – disse de uma vez.

_Todos temos, Cas, se eu tivesse no seu lugar, também teria, talvez até fugisse. – e bebeu mais um gole de cerveja, tentando mais uma vez tirar da cabeça a imagem de Castiel machucado. – Mas você é corajoso por tentar.

_Não, não.

_Claro que é.

_Não é disso que eu tenho medo, Dean. – seu olhos se fixaram nos verdes e o mundo pareceu derreter ao redor. – Eu tenho medo de deixar você, eu não quero deixar você. – e num impulso, abraçou-o, colocando o nariz no pescoço bronzeado, fungando ali.

Talvez, aquela fosse a última vez que se veriam.

_Here I am staring at you perfection_

Aqui estou eu olhando para a sua perfeição

_In my arms, so beautiful_

Em meus braços, tão lindo

_The sky is getting by and the stars are burning out_

O céu está ficando perto e as estrelas estão queimando

_This is my last glance_

Esse é meu último olhar

_That will soon be a memory_

Isso em breve será uma memória

_Cas! – e os dedos se prenderam nos fios escuros. – Eu não quero que você vá.

_Eu preciso. – foi a resposta curta dele.

_Não, não precisa não.

_Dean, eu faria qualquer coisa que pedisse, mas eu realmente não posso ficar.

_Mas eu gosto de você, eu te amo. – disse afastando-se um pouco para poder olhar os azuis brilhantes. – Vai embora justo quando percebo que... Que você também me ama?

_Perdemos muito tempo, eu sei. – suspirou. – Mas você vai estar comigo sempre, nas minhas lembranças se não pudermos mais nos ver, mas eu vou tentar voltar pra você.

_Você não pode ir, Cas. Por favor, outro anjo pode-

_Não. – ele parecia resoluto e Dean se desvencilhou dele, prendendo os olhos no balcão. – Eu tenho que fazer isso, foi minha culpa, então preciso concertar.

Dean concordou com a cabeça, conformado que não poderia fazê-lo mudar de ideia.

_Vou te dar mais uma lembrança então. – disse e Castiel não entendeu o que ele quis dizer com aquilo até os lábios carnudos se fecharem nos seus, buscando seu gosto, enrolando-se com sua língua.

Castiel teve vontade de ficar na Terra, de ficar com Dean para sempre, mas como o próprio loiro tinha dito antes: ET precisa ir para casa, mesmo não querendo.

_'Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own_

Porque quando a luz do dia chegar nós estaremos separados

_But tonight I need to hold you so close_

Mas essa noite eu preciso te segurar bem perto

* * *

**Os versos que eu coloquei são partes da musica (perfeita) do Maroon 5: Daylight


End file.
